WAIT! what?
by Breezers2000
Summary: When Harry ends up back at the marauders time...James gets mad at Lily for freaking out on Harry when he was pretending to be James, Kinda cute and sweet, The first ch. is the only bad part though... I will Update soon; Guest- NO I WILL NOT FIX THAT CHAPTER! There will be slight to major OOC. I am a very eccentric person full of ideas. HP/GW JP/LE and possible RL/SB TIMETRAVELFIC!
1. Who're you?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Hello my lovely butterflies I thank you for trying this story! Please give advice and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! This is my first story so be nice!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, if I did do you people think I would be writing these amazingly fabulous stories to you people?**

**Rating: PG (K+) I don't like cussing! XP**

Now on with the story ;)

"Who the hell are you? And why do you look like me?" demanded some man who seemed to be my Dad (Prongs or James Potter).

"Wait Prongs! Soooo... Are you scared of ducks? Because we have the right to know!" Sirius decided to scream in my face...oh god if I think he's crazy in the future he must be terrible now I groaned,

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SIRIUS? HAVE YOU HAD TOOOOOO MUCH SUGAR TODAY OR WHAT?" I screamed back. "Well excuse me for trying to have a civil conversation." he said ending the hole screaming business. "ANSWER OUR FREAKING QUESTION!" My dad screamed at me.

"IF YOU FREAKING PEOPLE PROMISE TO STOP SCREAMING AT ME I'LL TELL YOU!"

They stopped screaming and murmured promises...Except for Sirius. He raised his right hand all scout like and said

" I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby promise to not scream at you again if you tell me and my friends", he gestured to Prongs, and Moony, " who and what you are." He said in a mock gentlemanly like tone I couldn't help but laugh and give a huge grin

"Ok, just don't freak out- Don't interrupt me or you'll see a real temper" I said very seriously when they looked like they were about to interrupt," OK where to start... My name is Harry James Potter. My parents are James Potter and Lily Evans." I said with a grin. I watched as my dad's emotions changed from half confused and half angry to shocked then to excitement with a capital E-X-C-I-T-E-M-E-N-T!

My dad started dancing around the dorm and screaming 'I'M GOING TO MARRY LILY EVANS!' I sighed and said

"Time to go scare my mum!" I said with a devilish grin

**I fixed it! On October 4, 2012!**


	2. Mad Lily, Mad James, Scared Harry

"Well, go in there!" Sirius whispered. I went into Mum's dorm... (We got up to her door by broom of course!)

-Ww-ww-

"Hey Evans!" I said, acting like Prongs, while walking into her dorm which was empty except for Mum. "WHAT!" she yelled, her temper getting the best of her. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about some-" she cut me off. "SHUT UP POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE! I HATE YOU CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! WHY WON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT, STUPID, IDIOTIC, TOE-RAG!"

"Ummm I-I j-j-just-", I stuttered as silent tears stated to pour down my face.

"YOU JUST WHAT! DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK CHANGING YOUR EYES TO EMRALD GREEN WAS GOING TO HELP YOUR NONEXISTANT CHANCE OF GETTING TO GO OUT WITH ME!", she screamed, pushing me back. I hit one of her roommates picture frames, the glass on it broke, streams of blood stated flowing down my arm.

I started to whimper while the tears on my cheeks started flowing more rapidly.

"UUGHH! I FEEL SORRY FOR YOUR MUM- YOU KNOW WHAT SCRATCH THAT! SHE'S PROBABLY THE SAME ANNOYING, STUPID, IDIOTIC, TOE-RAG YOU ARE!" she continued.

"AND GUESS WHAT! YOUR EYES AREN'T NEARLY AS AWESOME AS YOU NOW THINK OF THEM! I NEVER THOUGHT IT WAS POSSIBLE BUT YOU LOOK WORSE THAN BEFORE!" she kept screaming. I balled up into a little circle. My knees were up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them, and my eyes were squeezed shut.

Something inside of my dad must have snapped, because a new voice is in the room. And it's directed at Mum.

"Lily, I know you don't like me at all, but that is certainly not nearly a good reason to scream at a 14 year old boy! Oh, don't give that look it's obvious he's younger than us! I mean look, he's 4 inches shorter than you and I'm 2 inches taller than you!" he yelled.

Dad walked over and helped me up. "Oh, and Evans?" he said.

Mum looked at him, "I'm done with you..." Mum looked at him as he walked out, her eyes full of shock and confusion.


	3. a bit of explaining

**HELLO! I want to thank all the kind people who reviewed this story! Hopefully it's getting better!**

**Bri: Hello Lily,**

**Lily: Hello Bri!**

**Bri: So tell me Lilyflower is my name similiar to J. K. Rowling?**

**Lily: Not in any way!**

**James: *Gasps* LILY! I thought no one could call you Lilyflower! You have deeply wounded me! *fake faints***

**Lily: stop being so dramatic!**

**James: I wasn't being dramatic! I was upset because Bri can call you Lilyflower and I can't!**

**Lily: Wait, how did you even get in here?**

**James: Weelllllll, I was looking for you so I could tell you "you are mean-**

**Bri: ARRGHH! YOU TWO BICKER LIKE CHILDREN!**

**James and Lily: sorry...mum**

**Bri: What did you call me? *scary evil teacher voice***

**James and Lily: NOTHING!**

**Bri: That's what I thought *smirks* Sorry 'bout that! Well the point of that was that I don't own Harry Potter!**

************************************************ Lily POV**

I opened my eyes expecting to see my dorm mates sleeping in their beds and me in mine, instead I saw an adorable messy black head of hair underneath my chin. I looked to see the sweet, adorable, boy I could call mine: My son, Harry.

I sighed and closed my eyes to go back to sleep, after all it's only 9:30 on a Saturday morning and I had fallen asleep at a late 12 in the morning**( A/N:I know Harry had fallen asleep around 3:15 but I wanted to have her drifting to sleep then waking up then thinking ALOT)*******************Harry's POV********************

*****************3 1/2 hrs. l8r*******************

''MARLENE, SIRIUS, REMUS, FRANK GET DOWN HERE NOW!'', A girl screamed.

Everyone she called for came down the stairs, "SEE! I told you they," she gestured towards Mum and I ''were in love!''

Sirius and Remus burst into laughter; the girl on the other hand looked confused.

"Paddy? Help me up...Now!", I said softly except for the last bit.

Sirius sighed and grabbed my arm to pull me up just as he was sitting down. If you can guess what he did you're probably right: I ended up straight in his lap.

"Do I always have to be in your lap?" I asked kind of mad.

"Yes, you're warm."

"Well that's not creepy at all!"

Sirius looked at everybody, "I bet you're all wondering why a James look-alike is in my lap! Well this kiddo is from the future and is my godchild!"

Everybody groaned, "That's just what we need! A miniature James/Sirius running around confusing the hell out of everybody! And especially the people who know that James' eyes are obviously hazel! Oh, and another thing if he gets into trouble he can just pull the exact 'sweet puppy dog eyes' that his mum, Lily, used on us!" Frank yelled.

I looked at him "Hey, you remind someone...What is your last name?"

"Longbottom"

"OH! I know your son, Neville!"

He looked a little suspicious and suprised.

"LET'S PLAY THE 5 QUESTION GAME, HARRY!"

I gave Sirius a look and sat next to my mum. She then pulled me into her lap; I just groaned "Fine let's play."

"Ok, I'll go first. Harry, do you have a girlfriend?"

I turned red "Yes"

"Ooooh, what's your girlfriend's name?"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Is that Arthur Weasley's daughter?"

"Yes, she's his only daughter, and the youngest out of 7."

"Oooh, you seem embarrassed! Is this a secret relationship?"

"Yes, for the time being."

"Do you have a picture of her, if so can I see it?"

"Yes" I pulled out a picture of Ginny and me.

"Oooooh! Pretty!" Sirius said as he passed the picture to mum.

"So Harry, how long have you two been dating?

"We started dating when she was in her 2nd year and me in my 3rd...so last year and-what month is it?"

"December, yestserday was the last day of break and James and I are both going home for the holidays, so you'll go with 1 of us."

"'Kay mummy!"

Mum just laughed at my goofy expression, "I'm gonna get daddy, so everybody cover up your ears!" I said.

Everybody cautiously put their hands over their ears, as I lept from mum's lap.

"DAAADDDDDY! I NEED YOU!" I bellowed.

I heard a groan then feet start moving towards the door, then down the stairs. I jumped on him, "Dad, you and mummy need to figure out who gets to keep me over the winter break!"

"If Lily apologizes to both of us she can stay with me.", he said sleepily.

"YAY! I'm sorry for insulting your mum James. And Harry I'm sorry for freaking out on you!" Mummy said.

"'pology accepted mummy!'', I said.

"I'm still mad, but I forgive you." James told her.

"I'll go owl my parents.", Mummy and dad said in unison.

*******************Lily's Letter******************

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'll be spending the holidays with a friend. But please come to the station so I can give you your present and introduce you to someone. He is so...sweet, he's from the future and I love him to pieces.

Love,

Lily3

P.S. Please have Tun- Petunia come to the station too.

*****************James' Letter*******************

Dear Mum and Dad, (A/N: He calls his step mum, Mum)

I have 4 people coming with me for break. Give Sirius and Remus their usual room and since one of my guests is a girl, give her guest room. My other guest will room with me. He's from the future and is my son, I already love him to pieces and I've known him for 3 days.

Love,

James **and Harry!**

P.S. I didn't write the 'and Harry' part that's my son who is very...enthusiastic to meet you.

P.P.S. This isn't a joke

**P.P.P.s. HI GRANDPARENTS! Love, Harry**

**I hope this chapter is good!**


	4. Scary Sirius

**Sorry it's been awhile...I'm sorry if the story sounds...different but that's how I am...**

-Start-

"Mum! Come sit with us!" I exclaimed.

Mum cast an apologetic look towards her friends.

"I'm coming, Harry." she told me.

"Coolsers! I heard Dad and Sirius talking and it sounded like they were fighting over whom gets to hold me..." I said with a slight grin.

She sighed then gave me a smile, "Are you okay with what happened with James?"

"Yeah, he apologized for it..."

"That's good. Let's go find the weirdo's we'll have to babysit." She said with a grin.

We then walked off to find our compartment.

)(*&^%$ #$%^&*(_ ! #$%^&*()_^%

"Lily!" I heard a voice yell to mum.

I turned around and came face to face with the person who has loathed me for so long.

"Potter! Leave Lily alone! She despises you!" Severus Snape spat out at me.

"Sev! Don't be rude!" mum scolded, "Anyways, this is Harry." she told him.

He sneered, "Looks like a Potter probably acts like a Potter!"

"SEVERUS! Stop it! That's rude! Now, if you'll excuse us we have to go find a compartment with James and Sirius and Remus!" mum told him, and with that she walked away, my hand clutched in hers, leaving a shocked Snape in her tracks.

97324220-or%&*TY*(*&^%$#! #$%^&*(

"Sirius!"  
>"James!"<br>"Sirius!"  
>"James!"<br>"Sirius!"  
>"James!"<br>"Sirius! He's MY son! Tell him Harry!"

"Nah, I think that I'm going to sit by mum for the train ride! So what did your parents say about me coming over!" I asked Mum and Dad.

"MINE! Can't wait to meet you,-"Dad started

"Who would want to meet him?" Sirius asked, "He's mean!"

I glared at him, he whimpered, then suddenly perked up.

"Harry! Tell us how you got here!" He shrieked.

"No! I don't talk to people who shriek!" I declared, smirking at his shocked face.

He tried giving me puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled, "Sorry, I'm not a sucker for gray, green or hazel eyes! Only brown!" I smiled to myself fresh thoughts of Ginny in my head. I kind of wish she was here now.

I put my hand in my pocket and felt a long, bumpy wand that wasn't mine...well the wand that I currently use.

**POP!**

"OW!" A blur of red fell on me. It sat up. Ginny.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!" she screamed at me.

"I'm so sorry, Gin, please don't hex me!" I begged.

She glared at me but didn't hex me, she made herself comfortable on my lap and said,

"So what are we talking about?"

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Y-you weren't fazed by that?" mum asked in shock.

Ginny smirked, "That's just 1 of the many things you have to get used to when being Harry," she kissed my cheek, "here's girlfriend.", she said non-chalantly.

"O.M.G! HARRY! I forgot to show you my patronus!" Sirius screamed dad nodded his head furiously.

"And we care why?" Ginny asked for me. Sirius scowled.

"Because! Maybe we can teach you a non-corporeal patronus!" he said excitedly.

I smiled. "Expecto Patronum", I whispered, I thought of Mum and Dad and Ginny and...Being here.

"Harry, it's not a spell you can learn easily-" But mum's words were cut off by the stag that danced out of my wand and looked at me. Ginny clutched my hand; I gave her's a squeeze.

They all looked at me. The compartment in complete silence. They all looked at me in a daze.

Sirius was the first to break the streak of silence "Kid, you got some mad skills." he said.

I smirked, "Like this?" I said flicking my wand. His wand shot out of his hand and into mine.

"Precisely", He whispered. I threw his wand to him.

"I'm taking a nap; wake me when we get there." I told them. I wrapped my arms around Ginny's waist and snuggled into her.

"Make sure they don't prank Me.", I told her before drifting into a deep well-needed sleep.

-End-

A/N: Sorry! I missed writing for y'all! I can't do that other promised chapter because of time! SORRY!

I finished checking this October 4, 2012!


	5. not chapter! read!

I'm soooooo sorry this is taking forever I promise to upload 2 new chapters sooon! 


	6. Marauders and Lily and Harry and Guest

**Sorry it's been awhile...I'm sorry if the story sounds...different but that's how I am... **

-Start-

"Mum! Come sit with us!" ,I exclaimed.

Mum cast an apologetic look towards her friends.

" I'm coming, Harry.", she told me.

"Coolsers! I heard Dad and Sirius talking and it sounded like they were fighting over who gets to hold me...", I said with a slight grin.

She sighed then gave me a smile, "Are you okay with what happened with James?"

"Yeah, he apologized for it..."

"That's good. Let's go find the weirdos we'll have to babysit.", She said with a grin.

We then walked off to find our compartment.

)(*&^%$ #$%^&*(_ ! #$%^&*()_^%

"Lily!", I heard a voice yell to mum.

I turned around and came face to face with the person who has loathed me for so long.

"Potter! Leave Lily alone! She despises you!", Severus Snape spat out at me.

"Sev! Don't be rude!", mum scolded, "Anyways, this is Harry.",she told him.

He sneered, " Looks like a Potter probably acts like a Potter!"

"SEVERUS! Stop it! That's rude! Now, if you'll excuse us we have to go find a comartment with James and Sirius and Remus!", mum told him, and with that she walked away, my hand clutched in hers, leaving a shocked Snape in her tracks.

97324220-9r%&*TY*(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*(

"Sirius!"  
>"James!"<br>"Sirius!"  
>"James!"<br>"Sirus!"  
>"James!"<br>"Sirius! He's MY son! Tell him Harry!"

"Nah, I think that I'm gooing to sit by mum for the train ride! So what did your parents say about me coming over!", I asked Mum and Dad.

"MINE! Can't wait to meet you,-"Dad started

"Who would want to meet him?",Sirius asked, "He's mean!"

I glared at him, he whimpered, then suddenly perked up.

"Harry! Tell us how you got here!",He shrieked.

"No! I don't talk to people who shriek!",I declared, smirking at his shocked face.

He tried giving me puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled, "Sorry, I'm not a sucker for gray, green or hazel eyes! Only brown!", I smiled to myself fresh thoughts of Ginny in my head. I kinda wish she was here now.

I put my hand in my pocket and felt a long, bumpy wand that wasn't mine...well the wand that I currently use.

** POP!**

"OW!", A blur of red fell on me. It sat up. Ginny.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!", she screamed at me.

"I'm so sorry, Gin, please don't hex me!", I begged.

She glared at me but didn't hex me, she made herself comfortable on my my lap and said,

"So what are we talking about?"

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Y-you weren't fased by that?", mum asked in shock.

Ginny smirked, "That's just 1 of the many things you have to get used to when being Harry,", she kissed my cheek, "here's girlfriend.", she said non-chalantly.

"O.M.G!HARRY! I forgot to show you my patronus!", Sirius screamed, dad nodded his head furiously.

"And we care why?" Ginny asked for me. Sirius scowled.

"Because! Maybe we can teach you a non-corpereal patronus!",he said excitedly.

I smiled. "Expecto Patronum", I whispered, I thought of Mum and Dad and Ginny and...being here.

"Harry, it's not a spell you can learn easily-" But mum's words were cut off by the stag that danced out of my wand and looked at me. Ginny clutched my hand, I gave her's a squeeze.

They all looked at me. The compartment in complete silence. the all looked at me in a daze.

Sirius was the first to break the streak of silence "Kid, you got some mad skills.", he said.

I smirked, " Like this?", I said flicking my wand. His wand shot out of his hand and into mine.

"Precisley", He whispered. I threw his wand to him.

"I'm taking a nap, wake me when we get there.",I told them. I wrapped my arms around Ginny's waist and snuggled into her.

"Make sure they don't prank me.", I told her before drifting into a deep well-needed sleep.

-End-

A/N: Sorry! I missed writing for y'all! I can't do that other promised chapter because of time! SORRY!


	7. FlashBack Mania

**A/N: IT'S HERE! I'M BAAAAACKKKKKKK!**

***Readers runs away in terror* **

**Hey come back! This chapter is gonna be long and ...AWESOME!**

**I'm so sorry, but I will get a great idea then it will run from me when I get the chance to type!**

**I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER! But sadly, I don't...*runs into a corner and sobs excessivley***

**...20 Minutes Later...**

**Ok...sorry about that...I'm a bit dramatic...**

And...it begins

"Harry! Wake up!" A girlish voice shrieked into my dreams.

"I didn't do it." I said as a way of greeting

"HEY! I thought you didn't talk to people who shriek!" Sirius yelled at me.

"I have an exception for Ginny...and everybody who isn't you." I smirked.

"UHG! Is he always this...mean to me in the future?" he asked Ginny.

"No, maybe...I don't know! Leave me alone!" she fake sobbed.

I looked around "OK I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

"NO!" Ginny yelled.

I looked at her, she looked at me.

"I mean, um, tell them how you got here." she told me.

"It's not gonn-" Sirius started to say in a sing-songy voice.

"Ok, I was sitting in my front yard..." I interrupted him, smirking.

_*flashback*_

_Harry was sitting in the front yard, it was the end of July. In 2 days time would be Harry's 14th birthday. He was thinking of telling Ron and Hermione about Ginny and his relationship..._

_Suddenly there was a loud PPPPOOOPPPP! and with a bright light woke up in a room with his deceased father yelling at him._

_*end flashback*_

"Wow..." Sirius drifted.

"Cool, that's really similiar to how I got here." Ginny said.

"NO! I mean 'wow' that Harry likes you more than me!" Sirius yelled.

I laughed "I love you, Sirius." showing that I do like him.

He smiled " I love you, too, Harry."

"I love you mum, I love you dad." I told them not leaving them out.

"I love you, too, Harry." they said in unison.

"I love you, uncle Remus, I love you, Ginny"

"I love you, too, Harry.", Ginny told me not shocked at all. Whereas Remus looked a bit shocked. Finally he said " I love you, too."

"YAY! We're just one big family of love!' I exclaimed.

Everyone else just chuckled. "So, Harry..." Sirius started, drifting into a new subject.

1234567890-`1234567890-`1234567890-=`123456

"WE'RE AT THE TRAIN STATION!" I screamed.

"HARRY! WE UNDRESTAND THAT! THERE'S A WINDOW RIGHT THERE!" Ginny screamed at me.

I looked down in mock shame. Then I perked up. "We're gonna go smimming, and drink hot cocoa, and have snow ball fights, and play board games, and get kidnapped by death eaters, and do more fun stuff!" I exclaimed.

Ginny let out an angry huff, "HAAAARRRRYYYYY! I told you! Getting kidnapped by death eaters is not fun!"

Mum and Dad looked at me as if I was insane. "Ginny! It is FUN! You've only been kidnapped with me once! That's why you don't understand it! Remember the time when you got kidnapped with me!" I shouted.

Ginny laughed "Ok! I gotta admit, it is fun to get kidnapped with Harry! The whole time we were there, I wasn't sure who to be more scared of, Harry or the death eaters!"

They just looked at me with 1 word on their face, 'explain.'

"Ok! I was sitting in the front yard of Ginny's house! Then..."

_*flashback*_

_Harry was carving a few words into a tree that appeared to be, L.L.P., A.S.P., J.S.P._

_All of a sudden, SMASH! And he was unconcious._

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER!**_

_"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes went wide, he realized, he got kidnapped...AGAIN! 'Yes!' He thought, excited._

_He wondered who he got kidnapped with, he turned around to see a scared Ginny._

_"Why do you seem so excited?" she asked just noticing him._

_He smirked. A death eater walked in and the both of us pretended to be sleeping._

**I think that's all I'm gonna give y'all for now...**

**By the way... I am in desperate need for a beta...sooooo...anyone wanna help me out?**


	8. CONTEST! See inside for dets

**Hey my lovelies! I'm sorry the next chapter is taking so long! But I'm trying to fit everything I planned in there smoothly! And things have not been gooing good! 1st my 'M' key and 'space' key have been acting up and now I try and get it down to a few sentences atleast a day! Some days are perfect for writing others are horrible!**

**So, I'm starting a contest! I need a better summary for my story! If you PM me with your suggestion I'll e-mail you what I have so far for the next chapter. Oh and you will get credit for your summary and I'll check out a few of your stories if you have any and reccomend them on the next chapter! **

**AND PEOPLE! I NEED A BETA! **

**ANY TAKERS!?**

**And because I'm nice:**

_*flashback*_

_"Get Up!" One of the death eaters said kicking Harry roughly, then proceeding to do the same to Ginny. Harry clenched his jaw tight when she cried out in death eater grabbed both of them roughly by their hair. _

_They entered a strange looking messed up, zombie clean, type ballroom. Once they let him go, Harry took a few steps away from them, _

_"Eh... It's not the best ballroom in the world, buuuuu-t, it'll have to work." He said, bowing low to Ginny before puting out his hand as if to ask 'Wanna dance?'. She looked at him for a long time before shaking her head, declining the offer. He widened his eyes, with mock-hurt obvious in his emerald eyes._

**I know! I'm awesome!**


	9. Flashback and off to Meet the Parents

**Hey I am trying to get this all done but it never comes out right on my laptop!**

_*flashback*_

_"Get Up!" One of the death eaters said, kicking Harry roughly, then proceeding to do the same to Ginny. Harry clenched his jaw tight when she cried out in death eater grabbed both of them roughly by their hair. _

_They entered a strange looking messed up, zombie clean, type ballroom. Once they let him go, Harry took a few steps away from them, _

_"Eh... It's not the best ballroom in the world, buuuuu-t, it'll have to work." He said, bowing low to Ginny before puting out his hand as if to ask 'Wanna dance?'. She looked at him for a long time before shaking her head, declining the offer. He widened his eyes, with mock-hurt obvious in his emerald eyes._

_He looked at the death eater, "Wanna dance?" he said. The death eater looked at him before shoving to the ground saying, "NO TALKING!" before walking to the other death eaters._

_Harry stood up looking rather ruffled. Ginny closed her eyes, when she opened them Harry appeared to be wearing a nice set of dress robes, she looked down and groaned._

_She was wearing a full out, victorian ball gown, with a soft pink and nice gold interior and baby pink lining and real solid gold hemming. She looked around and the death eaters seemed to be trying to tear off ballroom dresses and __dress robes that said on the back 'Dumpling Munchers'  
>Ginny laughed when she read that. The whole dirty ballroom turned into a magnificent golden room with gorgeous wall portraits.<em>

_"NOW we can dance!", he flicked his hand and they were all being forced to dance. "Isn't this nice? Ginny, you look great!" She gave him a strange look. Harry sighed, "This is getting boring." _

_"YOUR THE ONE WHO __FORCED _**US**_ TO DANCE!" Ginny screamed at him. He glared, before letting them stop dancing. "I think I'm ready to leave the death eaters are boring me."_

_"WHAT! Kid, you don't understand, we KIDNAPPED you! You should be begging us not to hurt you and to let you live! Not saying that your ready to leave! It doesn't work that way!" one of the 'Dumpling Munchers' screamed._

_Harry just smiled, and snapped his fingers and they were all glued to a fluorescent orange couch in a dark room. They were all wearing their original clothes again. There was a t.v with an animated deer on it saying "Mother! Mother!" _

_Harry, though, was sitting on the dark carpet, with a bowl of popcorn in his indian-style crossed legs, screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. He started to scream " NO! NOT BAMBI'S MUM! NOT HER! WHY? WHY DO THIS TO ME CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD!" He then proceeded to sob for another 15 minutes._

_The death eaters and Ginny both looked at each other, Ginny had a look on her face that said 'He has big issues.' They nodded._

_"Can we watch something else, please?" He asked softly. "Um, why don't we _not_ watch something" Ginny asked. He looked at her like _she_ was insane. _

_"Lets party! With my boombox!", Harry screamed jumping up and down bouncing his shoulders and his arms. He produced a blue boombox, then he turned it on and boy was it loud! Katy Perry Firework came blaring out the speakers._

_"'CUZ BABY YOUR A FIIIIIRREEEWOOORKKK, OH COME ON SHOW 'EM WHHAAATT YOUR WORTH!" Harry screamed along with the song. "HARRY!" Ginny had to scream through the music, "DOES THAT THING HAVE VOLUME CONTROL!?" she asked. _

_"You know what I don't recall installing that..." he said thoughfully. Ginny's face went dark red in fury and she was glaring daggers at him. _

_The death eaters now seemed slightly mad. Harry grinned. "OMG! RED VINES!" He screamed as he saw a bunch of bowls appear full of red vines. _

_"Harry! I thought we agreed __**NO RED VINES!**__" Ginny repremanded him. "I don't recall agreeing to that..." Harry said carelessly moving his arms and hips to the music, nodding his chin._

_"NEW SONG! WE GON' ROCK THIS CLUB, WE GON' GO ALL NIGHT, WE GON' ROCKS THIS CLUB LIKE I'S DYYNO-MIITE! AND 'CUZZ I TOLD YOU ONCE, AN' NOW I'LL TELLLL YOU TWII-" Harry screamed along to the music before a death eater grabbed the boom box and threw it to the floor, smashing it into peices with their foot. Harry abrutly stopped dancing and closed his eyes going deathly calm. A small terrifying smile appeared on his lips and the death eater tok a few steps away." . Just. Smash. My. Boombox?" He asked, still terrifyingly calm, Ginny had a scared look on her face, wondering what Harry would do. Harry's smile got bigger when he didn't answer. _

_Harry snappped his fingers and the death eaters hair went bright, bright neon pink, it turned VERY frizzy and went past his waist. "Your hair will stay like that untill I get a new boombox."_

_"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! You can't do that!" He screamed. "OH! You poor dear, you forgot that I can do whatever I want and have already done it!" Harry said in a sickly sweet voice. "Now Ginny, dear, take my hand."_

_Ginny took his hand and they left with a loud crack. Leaving the death eeaters to cry and beg for mercy from their enraged master._

_*end flashback*_

When they finished the story they were stepping off of the train. Lily closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "Harry, I'm trying hard to remind myself that I love you and want you to stay alive. Let's go meet my parent, and we'll talk about this later." Harry nodded his head ecstatically. (A/N: Is that the right spelling?) He grabbed Ginny's and his mum's hands, and Ginny grabbed Sirius' and James grabbed Lily's, she shot him a look but didn't pull away. When Remus didn't grab anybodies hand, Harry said "Please, Uncle Moony." giving him puppy dog eyes.

Sirius rolled his eyes, smirked, then grabbed Remus' hand. Remus glared, but didn't pull away, and everybody that was there was giving them strange. "C'mon Harry, love let's go meet my mum, and dad!"

**So was that good?  
>Here are some questions for you to answer:<br>1. How do you think Lily's mum and dad will feel about Harry and the Marauders? And GINNY!**

**2. How do you think Petunia will respond to meeting Harry and Marauders and Ginny?**

**3. How would you feel to Petunia getting pranked?**

**AND REVIEW! Or the polar bear, Snowballs (I know, VERY ORIGINAL!) gets it! * Draws finger across throat* And I'm sure TheSnitchofLiars will help me! Read some of her stories, they're rather good!**

**OOOOOHHHH! Try out this AHMAZING video on youtube by JenntheJenx she is awesome! and If I'm not mistaken she plays Remus in the Marauders. Here's the Link: **

** www . youtube watch?v=qam-7wGdaKc**

**Just take out the spaces!... TO THE POTTERCAVE!**

**Sirius: Gryffindor Common Room is NOT the Pottercave!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey… I'm sorry for not getting on and finishing my story… I really wish I could finish this but school and everything… I will try and get on to finish this story I promise. I will not abandon this.. I'm going to try and get as much as I can and post it today.. So keep your head up and I WILL get something done today… A bunch of kids in my class are telling me that I'm a great writer and that my writing has really improved!

I hope nobody is too mad or irritated! I just have a short span of attention… OOOH! And on tumblr my name is I-have-a-too-active-imagination I just love tumblr… but not more than I love you guys!

OOOH! And many thanks to:

Amarante96

Attempting2Write

ArtIsMyWeapon12

Aurora Borealis 97

Beccax95

DarrenCrissForLife

Diamondgirl3

Hani-Kurosaki

HawayoFlitwick

KyrianaeNarii

LilsMorganstern

MarauderGirl2

MissBellaRodolphus

PheobeArocis

To the TARDIS

Book of eternity ( I know the "B" isn't capitalized but my stupid computer!)

Lean238 (same with the "L")

Lilyluna78 (and here)

Sammi Waves

TheMadTiger

UnicornsAndRainbows20089

WhyDoYouFindThisDistracting

Blue moon ( Ignoring the capital letter "b")

canterwoodgames

Gryffiemauraderetteloves1D

Mimichamp

Ohlookamockingjay

Zebragirl5smeagolvader


End file.
